Wonders of Alcohol
by mj0621
Summary: The gang come to terms with the aftermath of the bomb in different ways. Who knew Alcohol has it's wonders? SMacked with hints of M&Ms... third YM fic by tvfreak92 and mj0621...


**Wonders of Alcohol**

By: mj0621 and and tv freak 92 (no particular order)

**Disclaimer: **If we owned this, Peyton NEVER existed and we'd have it our way on the show... in short we don't own anything.

**Rating: **T (just to be safe)

**Spoiler/s: **Charge of the Post

**Pairing/s:** SMacked with hints of M&Ms...(of course it's us who's writing here!)

**Summary: T**he gang come to terms with the aftermath of the bomb in different ways.

**Author's Notes: **

**mj0621: **Third fic on our YM linking game (**Helping Hands **and **Rainy Days Speak the Truth **are the first and second btw). Again, this came from a chat so Spellings and Grammars are here. All mistakes are ours.

**tvfreak92: **This our third fic from our game, we hope you enjoy it R&R

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm glad you stayed" Mac said turning to face Stella. She smiled and replied "That's what we do, we take care of each other"

She knows he's in pain right now.. and this is all what she can do for him... be by his side...

she gets up but not before giving him a kiss on the check. "Hey why don't you go and talk to flack for a minute and i'll drive you back to yours?" She said. Mac smiled and nodded touching his check when she'd walked through the doors

Mac walked in Flack's room and hoped he'd be fine. He's a damn god cop and a friend...

he grabbed his hand and willed Flack to squezze it which he did...

he thought this would be an awful deja vu of what happened in his past...

he found his mind flashing back to the past...

where in his arms was a dying marine...

his mind flashed to the past again, this time of him with his arms around stella's waist, kissing her neck...

suddenly he shudder for fear flowed in his system thinking of the possibility of losing someone in his life...

he sighed...he loved Stella even after all that had happened all those years ago...

It was before he and Claire was married...

they'd split up mainly becasue he couldn't take the risk of ruining their friendship...

their friendship meant a lot and even Claire knows about it... she wasn't jealous, in fact, she and Stella were too friends...

now she was gone all he'd thoguht about was Stella, he wanted her back, he had done for awhile

bidding good night to flack, he walked out of the hospital where stella's waiting

he tried to push all thoughts of the past out of his mind but he couldn't...

he needed to clear his thoughts... but how?

Stella brought him out of his thoughts "You ready?" she asked...

"Yeah." Stella nodded. She kept quiet knowing Mac's having a tough time dealing with what happen today... who could blame him?

little did she know what he was really thinkin about

is her... of how he really felt about her... hurting... worried where their relationship could be going...

he knew what he wanted but the question was did she want him back?

he was oblivious that this night, his questions will be finally answered...

"Mac you okay?" she asked Mac...

"uh...huh?" Stella gave him a small smile "I know it's been a tough day... don't worry, everything's gonna be alright Mac."

Mac nodded and turned his attention back outside...

sighing deep, Stella returned her attention on the road

a little while later she pulled into his driveway "Hey Mac, were here"

mac nodded and thought for a while... should he invite her over?

he turned to her "Hey Stel wanna come up for a drink?"

she studied him for a second... measuring the possibilities of what might happen...some that she might regret soon...

she sighed "Uh sure why not" she replied...

they both entered the apartment silently...

Mac shut the door behind him "Coffee?" he asked

"do you have anything alcohol?"

"Umm...Yeah Wine, Beer?"

"Wine thanks."

"Ok, sit down i'll be right back" Stella nodded and sat down on the couch...

thoughts were running in Mac's mind. Alcohol has a bad effect on them...

he sighed and poured the wine...

he walked in the living room where stella's standing over a table full of pictures.

When he got closer he saw they were pictures of them, together. He placed the glass on the table and sat next to her. "We were so happy then, weren't we?"...

Avoiding his eyes she whispered "Yeah. Good old days."

he placed his hand on her back..."What happened to us Stel?" he asked

taking her drink from the table she replied"We're friends. You got married..."

He looked down "If...if i hadn't of ended it...do you wonder what could've happened, were we'd be now?"

She turned around and faced him with a sad smile "We'll never know..."

"Yeah, i guess"...

they both went quiet... stella sat down on his couch and...

sighed and grabbed her glass and took a sip from it...

Mac slowly sat beside her and drank his remaining drink in one gulp.

he slowly took her glass out his hand and placed it on the table...

stella, surprised with his actions raised a brow at him...

he reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of her face...

her eyes widen in surpirse as she looked at him...

"Mac" she whispered...

he gently cupped her cheeks...

"i want you back stel" he whispered back

"we...can't..." she tried to say..

"we can stel...i made a mistake of letting you go i'm not doing it again"...

"You... ar-" Stella looses her train of thought as Mac continued carressing her face...

"Stel, i still love you" He replied letting one hand slip down to her waist...

pulling him closer in his arms. Stella froze and her hands went numb...

she'd dreamed that they'd get back together ever since he ended it, but she was still shocked, "Mac...you're drunk...you're not thinking straight" she managed to say as his hands roammed her body...

"I still feell the same..." he closes the proximity between their...

bodies, "Mac...please don't" she repiled, the tears threateing to fall...

"I won't hurt you Stella..." he wipes the tears that were threathening to fall...

"You can't promise that, you promised that then and you still hurt me." she said letting the tears fall

Mac took a deep breath and slowly..

leant forward...

Stella closed her eyes...

when she felt his lips on hers...

he kisses her gently and started getting deeper...

when she felt his lips on hers, she responded by making it deeper.

she moaned as he pulled her closest as possible against him...

she ran her hands down his shirt, she began un buttoning it...

"Stella... what do you do to me..." Mac said as he started toying with the hem of her blouse...

he pulled it over her head "i dunno Mac, what do i do to you" she finished un buttoning her shirt and pushed it of his shoulders

he pushed her back, lying on the couch with him on top of her kissing her neck

her hands went for his pants, she un did the button and pulled the zipper down...

then she paused and pulled his face to look at him "I think we're only... drunk... that's why we're doing this..." Mac growled "You're saying we might regret this..?"

Mac grabbed her arm forcing her against his chest "This time... I won't..."

"This time you wont what?"

"I won't let you go..." his arms snaked around her waist...

"I'll take care of you like I never had before..." he whispered in her ears making her shiver...

He gave her a peck on the lips and said "I will never hurt you again, I swear that over my own grave."

She smiled and repiled "Where were we?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny drove Lindsay to her apartment...

both were quiet on the way over, think about Flack...

They arrived in her apartment, still no words were exchange 'till Lindsay gathered her courage and said "You wanna come in?"

"Sure why not Montana"

Lindsay locked the door behind him and started saying "I know it's hard on you to see Fla-" but was surprised when Danny pinned her by the door...

"Linds, after what happened to Flack, i realized that life's too short so..."

Lindsay put a finger on his lips "Danny, don't talk... just show me..."

Danny did as he was told, he leant forward a gently kissed lindsay...

"Lindsay... do you.. have something to drink?" he said in between kisses..

"Yeah...beer...fridge"

"Well get to that later..." he said smirking, "I don't need an excuse now anyway..."

Lindsay pulled him towards her room, "Messer, show me what youre made of..."

Danny smiled and pulled her closer "I love you Lindsay. I don't want to lose you..." he closed in for a kiss but Lindsay pulled back

"Call me Montana to get your prize."

"Montana...?"

Lindsay whispered "I love you too Danny... You will never lose me..."

Then they closed the door with only the moon's light eluminating the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac pulled Stella towards him but Stella pulled back...

"I think a bed's more comfortable don't you think?" answering Mac's unspoken question.

Mac chuckled "Did we really need alcohol to say what we were suppose to say?"

Stella pulled him to a stand and said "Maybe... one thing's for sure, you'll never know what the wonders of alcohol be..."

He carried her towards her room and replied "Well, next time, let's do dinner first before drinking shall we?"

Stella licked her lips "Sorry Mac but I'm feeling a different hunger right now..."

she started unbuttoning his pants...

"Stel, I love you..."

she paused to look at him and smiled "I love you too Mac..."

He kissed her passionately and put her down on her bed.

"Let's fight for us Stel."

She grinned as she captured his lips and said "I dunno about you but I already started fighting years ago."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please tell us if we should write fics together more... :) we would appreciate it...

SMacked fans o'er here:)


End file.
